Aidan Byrne
Dancestor is the ' ''. '''Aidan Byrne is the second person to be encountered in Chiasmata. He has the power of the ??????, granting him the ability to create objects out of an unknown green material. His upper limit before the development of side effects is uncertain, having needed to fill three holes that were "pretty deep" in his second trial. Charactistics Aidan is spacey but well meaning. He has a habit of saying whatever pops into his head and often jumps to conclusions. He's somewhat of a snarker due to this charactistic, but under normal circumstances means no harm. He is scared of spiders, but not extremely. His role in the story Apparently some sort of scientist, of Irish descent, Aidan was met by Sam not long after leaving her room. Aidan is not really seen again since his introduction in the Eukaryota chapter, but when asked, Archivist says 'he does not need to breath', however when Archivist combines every conlang, he is seen in a room with David. Speculation about his past May have been a lab assistant or a doctor at some point, and has/has had medical knowledge. His flavour quote at his civilian reference is 'I wove a monster', and the discription says he's still haunted by something that happened - he might've made a monster - a literal or metaphorical one - that eventually got out of hand. He may have something to do something with the Achronists, since he was the only person Friday drew as he'd appear in The Human Game, in contrast to K25fF, who drew all of The Human Game 's characters as they would appear in the Location. His study is most likely biology. His dearest memory is getting a job he always wanted, so he may have had the aspiration to become a lab assistant or a doctor for a long time before he actually became one. Gardening was his hobby. In other universes Aidan is a Puer Magi in the PMMM AU. His information sheet is to be viewed here. Aidan in the PMMM fan universe is a strictly pragmatic person, since he does not overuse magic by hunting familiars, going for witches straight instead. He does not to take this to great lengths and is not hostile or selfish. His wish was upon getting hit with a Cold Light was ‘''If this is the result of the monster...please let me fix this''.’ Trivia * The material of his objects comes from somewhere. * His associated color, #00FF90 is the inverted color of his dancestor's associated color, #FF006F. ** His color is close to Ibrahim's color, both being called 'Spring Green'. * He, along with Omar and Leo, is the only LUCA member whose specific name is not known yet. * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese characters under him (固體) read 'Solid'. * Aidans life number using Pythagorean numerology is 2. Gallery ohayouaidan.gif|Ohayou, Aidan! Aidancivilianform.png|Aidan in his civilian form. 02 Aidan Byrne - Copy.jpg|Aidan as he appears in the PMMM fan universe. (outdated) Category:LUCA group Category:Eukaryota